differentcraft_guidefandomcom-20200217-history
LWC
What is LWC? LWC is a plugin that allows players to lock doors, trapdoors, chests and more! Protection Types LWC has 4 main protection types. /cpublic /cpublic makes it so that you own the chest but no protection is applied. In most situations, this is relatively useless /cprivate /cprivate means that you have locked the chest and only you and people you add to that protection can insert and take items out of a chest. /cdonations /cdonations means that anyone can put items into a chest but only you and people you add can remove items. /cpassword This is a password protection system. /cpassword /cpassword locks a block with a password. /cunlock /cunlock unlocks a block that you previously protected. Removing a protection To remove a protection, do /cremove Removing all protections owned by a player To remove all of your protections, do /cremoveall Adding and removing people to a chest LWC allows for players to add other players to their protections. /cmodify @ E.g. /cmodify @redstonedesigner This gives the selected user "Mod" permissions for that chest. AKA they can add and remove other players to that protection. DO NOT do this unless you know the person in real life. /cmodify E.g. /cmodify redstonedesigner This command will add the selected user to the chest and allow them to insert/take items from the protected block. /cmodify - E.g. /cmodify -redstonedesigner This command removes the selected player from the protected block. For "Mod" users on that protection, the command is the same. How do I get information on another person's locked items? To get information on another player's locked items, do /cinfo What are LWC flags and how do I use them? LWC flags are markers that you apply to your protections to say that you do/don't want something to happen. Available flags The available flags for LWC on DifferentCraft are: * Redstone - States whether you want a protection to interact with redstone * Magnet - Allows protections to suck up nearby items and deposit them into their inventory. Great for farms. * AutoClose - States whether you want your doors to close automatically after you walk through them. * AllowExplosions - States whether you want explosions to be capable of destroying the chest. * Exemption - States whether your locks will be affected by expiration dates. Normally staff only. How to turn on and off To turn on a flag for a protection, do /lwc flag on E.g. /lwc flag redstone on To turn off a flag for a protection, do /lwc flag off E.g. /lwc flag redstone on What can I do if I have a room full of chests? Good news! You do not have to type /cprivate every time! Just use /cpersist before using /cprivate. When you are done, make sure you do /cpersist again! The same applies for /cremove and all of the other commands mentioned in this page. Drop Transfer Drop transfer means that, once you have set this up, you can drop items and have them go to a chest. Selecting a target To select a target for drop transfer do /cdroptransfer select Enabling drop transfer To enable drop transfer do /cdroptransfer on Disabling drop transfer To disable drop transfer do /cdroptransfer off Checking the status of drop transfer To check the status of drop transfer (on or off) do /cdroptransfer status LWC Unlocks can be done by moderators if the owner of the lock has been inactive for more than 7 days in a town. Moderators have the power to unlock LWC items if the player is in a town and has been inactive for more than 14 days. Moderators WILL NOT unlock chests in wilderness as they are not claimed. Ensure you lock your chests in /wild. To fill out an LWC Unlock Application, click here.Category:LWC Category:Commands Category:All __NOEDITSECTION__